


the only thing that I ask (love me mercilessly)

by Kalgalen



Series: O.B.E.Y. [2]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: (because it's a thing now apparently), Gang AU, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgalen/pseuds/Kalgalen
Summary: Honestly, Jacobi's been an inconvenience more than a valuable addition to their group so far. He wants to act tough, but the criminal life obviously isn't one that fits him naturally - and Warren should get rid of him, really, before he gets someone hurt.Soon. He'll do it soon. After a last drink, maybe.(Maybe not.)





	the only thing that I ask (love me mercilessly)

**Author's Note:**

> blame that one on @intearsaboutrobots too ok. title is from the bravery's hatefuck because that song is The Mood here
> 
>  
> 
> ~~there might be more where it came from~~

Warren watches distastefully across the bar as the stranger leans further in Daniel’s space, his intentions as clear as the drink he offers Daniel and as pure as the dirty tumbler he ordered for himself. Daniel’s face is half-hidden from Warren by the guy’s large shoulders, but he’s apparently pretty pleased with the attention, smiling easily at the other man, a finger circling idly - almost  _coyly_  - the edge of his glass.

It feels  _wrong_. It rubs against Warren’s mind like sandpaper and sticks on his tongue like a bitter pill too big to swallow. There’s no reason for him to be feeling this way. He doesn’t care. He’s not bothered by Daniel - by  _Jacobi_ , god,  _don’t use his first name_  - letting a man hit on him. Why would he be? He’s not.

(Except, that’s only half-true, isn’t it? The “letting a stranger hit on him” part is definitely part of the problem.

 _He doesn’t care._ )

Warren looks away sullenly and takes a spiteful sip of his whiskey, looking around the rest of the bar and carefully sliding over the only thing he actually wants to look at. It’s a Friday night and the dive is full of a diverse crowd, ranging from regulars living in the area to small groups of students and young people - who very obviously aren’t in their element but enjoy the spark of danger provided by the members of the gang the neighborhood belongs to. Warren can see those ones - people he has known for years, fought along as soon as he was able to handle himself in a melee - drinking in small clusters in the corners, giving off an healthy amount of “don’t mess with us” vibes while still looking relaxed and comfortable among themselves. James catches Warren looking at them, notices the empty space beside him - left vacant after Jacobi went to get drinks and got distracted by some guy who has _no right to be here in the first place_  - and motions to him to join them; Warren frowns and shakes his head before looking away, not in the mood for company.

Unfortunately, it means his eyes land once again on Jacobi and on the man who definitely moved even closer,  _looming_  now, like a hunter falling down on a prey - and Jacobi is  _letting_  him -

Before he’s even aware of what he’s doing, Warren has knocked back the rest of his drink and is cutting through the crowd like a well-sharpened knife through silk. Jacobi suddenly looks panicked when he sees Warren approaching, scrambles backward and away from his  _suitor_  - and Warren narrows his eyes at the thought, anger lighting lines of fire inside his veins - and the man follows Jacobi’s gaze straight to Warren, descending on them like an avenging angel. He looks confused for a moment - angry, even, when Warren slips a possessive arm around Jacobi’s waist - and for a moment Warren almost hopes he’s going to get confrontational, because  _really_  Warren only just needs an excuse to wipe the floor with him.

“Kep-” Jacobi starts - and stops with a gasp when Warren presses a kiss against his neck, letting his teeth scrape against soft skin toward the end.

“I think it’s time to go home, Daniel.” He has let his tone drop low and slow, the way he knows always makes Jacobi sway a bit on his feet, and it doesn’t fail: Jacobi sighs and leans into him, as if hypnotized. Is he going along with the role Warren has wordessly given him? Or is he just taking advantage of the situation?

(Warren finds he doesn’t care much about that either.)

The stranger seems to have caught up on what’s going on, because he raises his hands in front of him placatingly. “Sorry, didn’t realize he was here with someone-”

“It’s alright,” Warren cuts him off, fake friendliness dripping from his voice as he fixes unblinking eyes on the man. “My…  boyfriend tends to forget who he belongs to, sometimes.”

Warren can hear Jacobi’s breath catch in his own throat at this, and he smirks. The other guy looks like he wants to say something - maybe ask Jacobi if he’s alright with this - but he thinks better of it when Warren pulls Jacobi closer to him. He uses the movement to slip his hand under the hem of Jacobi’s shirt, rubs a circle above his hip - and Jacobi is shaking against him, looking resolutely at a point somewhere left of the stranger.

“Yeah,” Jacobi says finally, breaking through the tension. His voice cracks at bit and he coughs before continuing: “Yeah, we should leave.”

Warren smiles without warmth. “Glad you agree, love. Say goodbye to your new friend, hm?”

He doesn’t actually leaves Jacobi the time to say anything else and drags him away, not letting go until they are out in the street - and then he drops his arm like he’s been burned and takes a couple of steps to get away from Jacobi, because now that Warren doesn’t have the other guy to direct his anger at, Jacobi is the only possible target.

Jacobi is staring at the ground, fists clenched at his sides - trying not to cross them defensively,  _at least he’s learned that lesson_  - and shivering slightly from the sudden cold, or from anxiety.

It takes Warren a couple of minutes to collect himself, and when he turns toward Jacobi his voice is almost as pleasant as usual.

“What, if you don’t mind explaining, was that?”

Jacobi clears his throat and shuffles on his feet, opens and closes his mouth a few times - but nothing comes out. Warren grinds his teeth and comes closer, staying just far enough that he won’t be tempted to take a swing at Jacobi at the slightest provocation.

“I’m not hearing that explanation, Jacobi,” he pushes again, now dangerously cold, and Jacobi almost takes a step back.

“He bought me a drink,” he mumbles. “Said- said he wanted to know more about me.”

“So you stayed?” Warren spits out. “Someone buys you a drink so you give them your time? How  _cheap_  are you?”

Jacobi looks mortified, and Warren keeps going, as viciously as he can.

“You came - from your own volition - to me! For a purpose! For a reason to keep living your pathetic life! And now - as soon as some random guy pays attention to you, that doesn’t matter anymore? Is your loyalty that  _fucking fragile?_ ”

Jacobi pales and finally glances up at him. He looks like he’s about to be put to the sword, and Warren has half the mind to actually do it.

“It’s not,” Jacobi says weakly, and Warren stares at him nastily.

“And how am I supposed to believe you?”

Jacobi looks away.

“Ask anything. I’ll do it.”

Warren considers him in silence for a moment, waiting long enough for Jacobi to risk another fearful glance in his direction.

“Anything?” he says finally. He’s actually curious of how far Jacobi would be ready to go. Can Warren get him to kill someone?

Jacobi looks like he has effectively stopped breathing. He swallows, takes a tentative step forward - and another one, until they’re as close as they were in the bar, sharing air and body heat.

“Anything,” Daniel promises, and his eyes are dark and resolute as he stares into Warren’s -

\- and,  _oh,_  this isn’t what Warren was angling for, he thinks as his hands find their place on Daniel’s hips again - but it’ll do.

It’ll do.


End file.
